


Confidence

by allfireburns



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, Episode: s01e06 Our Mrs. Reynolds, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mal won't listen to her, River goes to Inara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence

Inara's used to being the most graceful one on the ship, so it surprises her, the grace with which River enters her shuttle. There's the sound of the shuttle door opening, but no sound of her feet on the floor, no rustle of cloth. Inara turns to frown at her uncertainly, and then River sidles up to sit in the chair with her, almost on her lap.

"River, what-"

"The captain took a wife," River says, sounding abstractly hurt.

"Yes, I know-"

Again, River cut her off, winding her arms around Inara's neck, resting her forehead against Inara's shoulder. "Told him she's a thief. Didn't listen, didn't hear." Her voice had already been soft, but now it drops to an even quieter, barely-there murmur. "She's like you, though. Graceful. Controlled. You see it, don't you?"

She lifts her head, fixing Inara with a look at once hopeful and pleading.


End file.
